Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: A sequel to Magical Lyrical Nanoha: Fates Collide. Nanoha and the gang are back and this time they are in a sticky situation, The Book of Darkness has appeared. Fate and Nanoha face off against the Belkan Knights but are defeated. They meet Hayate, who is the wheelchair bound girl with a little secret. When the Tome of the Night Sky goes on rampage, can they save the world again?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: A sequel to my Nanoha fic. Welcome to _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

_June 3rd Pm 9:05_

_Uminari City, Nakaoka Town_

The sound of a wheelchair echoed quietly in the house as the owner went to check the messages on the phone, its light blinking.

_You have one message._ The phone beeped.

"Hello? This is Dr. Ishida from Uminari University Hospital. SO, your birthday's finally tomorrow, Hayate-chan. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bite to eat after tomorrow's examination. It'd be great if you could reply before coming in tomorrow. I'll be waiting, then."

_End of messages. _The girl named Hayate smiled as she wheeled her way to bed, preparing to sleep. Instead of sleeping, she turned on her desk lamp and propped open a small book. The sky was dark and ominous and Hayate looked at the clock.

"It's already midnight..." She commented. The hands struck 12 and her whole room lit up with purplish light. She turned her attention to this weird book on the shelf, binding chains around it. Her house vibrated heavily as though it was a 7.0 earthquake. The book struggled against the binds and broke free, its pages were empty.

[Realising Seal] It spoke. It slammed shut and floated down, Hayate was shivering and inched back toward the wall.

[Activation] The cross on the book's cover glowed a golden hue.

* * *

_December 1st Am 6:35_

_Uminari City, Sakuradai_

Early morning training. A young girl stood poise and raised a can of Orange juice that she finished. With brown colored hair and sapphire colored eyes, she was really serious about training.

"I'll wrap up this morning's training with some shooting control practice, okay?" She addressed a small necklace laying on top of her brown school jacket.

[All right] It replied.

"Lyrical Magical!" A pink circle appeared underneath her feet as she chanted, holding up her left hand. " Holy light, come to my hand. Under my guidance, reverberate through the sky!" She tossed the can up into the air, "Divine Shooter, shoot!" A little pink orb that appeared above her finger moved toward the can at a fast rate. It sent the can spinning higher into the air.

"Control..." The girl murmured as the orb went back for round two, attacking the orange juice can mercilessly.

[XVIII. XIX. XX. XXI.] The device counted.

"Accelerate!" The girl commanded, tightening her focus and the attacks on the can picked up speed.

[LV. LX. LXIV. LXVIII. LXX. LXIII. XCVIII. C.] the device called out 100 and she let out a sigh of relief, watching the can spinning through the air.

"Last one!" She moved her hand in a downward motion and the beam orb of light attacked the can, sending it to a trash bin. It bounced off the rim and didn't go in.

"Awww..." She looked dejected at the result.

[Don't mind, my master] The device spoke.

"Thanks, Raging Heart." The girl smiled and picked up the can herself, placing it in the trash bin. Her name is Nanoha Takamachi, an average 3rd grader until a certain event led her to become a magical girl.

"How would you grade my training today?" She asked Raging Heart.

[About 80 points] Raging Heart responded.

"I see." She smiled.

[Though you did get a 48 on your last test. Gotta work hard, my master.]

"H-h-how did you know that?!"

* * *

_Back at home..._

Nanoha prepares to go to school, her normal ribbons were replace with Fate's, another magical girl whose whereabouts are unknown at the moment. Nanoha and Fate met when they were 9 years old and became best friends. In order to keep in touch, they would send video messages to each other, always believing that one day they would meet again.

In the kitchen, Momoko-san and Miyuki-nee were making breakfast while Shiro-san took a sneak peek in the newspaper. Nanoha did her part, setting up the tables as always.

"Nanoha, you got something in the mail." Nanoha's older brother Kyouya said, coming back from the mailbox.

"Really?" She replied, smiling widely.

"It's from overseas. Looks like it's from this 'Fate Testarossa' again." Her brother replied before handing her the parcel.

"They're always from that girl, huh?" Miyuki said, holding a plate of food. "Is it another video letter?"

"Yeah! I'm sure it is!"

"You two have been exchanging letters like this for over half a year now, huh?" Shiro-chan inquired, lowering the newspaper.

"Fate-chan's going to be coming over to play soon, right?" Momoko added, holding what looks like a huge bowl of salad. "I'll be sure to give her a huge welcome when she gets here!"

"Yeah!" Nanoha replied.

"And we finally found Claire's real owner, too..." Miyuki stated in obvious disappointment. "So it's been pretty lonely around here recently."

"That's because you were so close to her all the time." Kyouya stated.

"Umm...We might be able to keep her again for a bit...depending on her owner..

"That would be great!" Miyuki's back in action, hardly containing her excitement. They started chattering among themselves while Nanoha stared off into her own world, wishing to meet everyone again in a reunion. Little did she know, her wish is about to become true.

* * *

**A/N**: Well? What did you think? I hoped it was ok.


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

_Time-Space Administration Bureau Cruise Patrol Warship, Asura..._

"Preparations for docking with the Administration Bureau's main office are complete." One of the staff officers announced happily.

"Everything is going as expected." The Commander replied. "Good to hear." Her teal/green colored hair matched perfectly with a navy blue coat and a light blue tie. Sounds of footsteps appeared and a brown-haired lieutenant approached the commander with a tray full of snacks and tea.

"Excuse me. Captain, would you like another cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Amy. I would indeed." Commander Lindy smiled as Amy poured the tea into the commander's favorite cup.

"After we dock at the main office, the Asura and the rest of us will finally be able to take a break, huh?" Lindy asked her assistant.

"Yes, sir." Amy replied.

"What are those kids up too?" Lindy asked as she dropped some sugar cubes and some cream in her tea.

"All three should be on break right now. Officer Chrono and Fate-chan were just doing some combat training. And Yūuno-kun joined in, so,"

"Is that so?" Lindy smiled as she stirred her tea with a spoon. "Even though tomorrow's the last day of the trial, they're really taking things in stride."

"Well, it's probably because the final judgment will be passed down at tomorrow's trial."

* * *

_TSAB Cafeteria..._

"Now then, let's run through everything one last time." A boy with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes spoke. "Fate, you will be in the defendant's seat, and will respond to the judge's questions as worded here."

"Yeah." A blond hair girl with burgundy colored eyes answered.

"Arf, you'll sit there as well this time, so..."

"I understand." The wolf girl answered, determined to help Fate through this trail and prove her innocence.

"As for me and the ferret-changeling, we'll be in the witness seats this time. You should answer the questions like they're worded here." He addressed Yūuno.

"Yeah. I understand." The green-eyed boy answered. "Er...Hey!" He slammed a fist on the table.

"What's wrong?" Everyone else gave him a look.

"Who's a 'ferret changeling'? Who?!"

"You are, is something wrong with that?"

"I may be in my animal form a lot, but 'Yūuno Scrya' is a great name, you know!" Yūuno threw a hissy fit.

"Yūuno, calm down..." Arf tried to calm the boy down.

"Chrono, you shouldn't be too mean..." Fate chuckles slightly.

"Don't worry. I only meant it as a joke to lighten the atmosphere." Chrono replied, making Yūuno more irritated.

"In reality, it's safe to say that you'll be found not guilty...or you may have to serve a few years of probation at the most...but you should still keep these answers in mind."

"Yes." The other three agreed.

"Oooohhh having a pep-party now are we?" A familiar voice called to them and they looked up to see this girl sauntering up, a grin plastered on her face.

"Claire-chan!" Fate and Yūuno exclaimed happily. Claire didn't change much, still the most lovable kid around. The whole crew got comfortable around her, ignoring her scar and all that. She got promoted to AA rank and she's quite happy about it.

"As you know we're in the middle of helping Fate-chan with her trail." Chrono stated irritably.

"A pep-party is still a party!" Claire smiled, ignoring Chrono's angry glare. "After the whole mess, let's invite Nanoha-chan and go out to karaoke night!"

"Sounds like fun." Arf commented.

"I've never done karaoke night before..." Fate answered shyly.

"Beats doing nothing, I'm all in!" Yūuno exclaimed with excitement.

"DOESN'T ANYONE REALIZE THAT THIS IS A CRISIS?!" Chrono shouted angrily.

"What's with you? Pants on fire?" Claire gave him a bored look. "It's like to have fun once in awhile but, if you keep acting like that no one would want to be around you anymore. I was on my way to do something but I saw you all over here having fun so I stopped by to say hi. I'll take my leave." She smiled and walked off.

"She's soooooo hot!" Yūuno swooned, his heart pounding against his ribcage and if he was in his animal form his tail would be twitching back and forth.

"Keep your hobbies to yourself ferret boy!" Chrono snapped as Fate and Arf laughed.

* * *

_Uminari City, Office District AM 2:23 ..._

"AAAUUUGGGHHHH!" A couple of screams sounded as some of the TSAB guards fell to the ground, defeated by a mysterious character. She wore a red frilly dress, brown laced-up boots and a red bunny hat.

"Small fry." She muttered without emotion. " This'll only be a drop in the bucket, but...your magical powers will be food for the Book of Darkness!"

_Once this book is complete, Master Hayate's illness will be cured...I won't let anyone stand in my way!_

* * *

_Kazegaoka Library...  
_

"Well, I'll see you guys later." A school girl with purple hair spoke as she got off a limo.

"Yeah." Arisa replied.

"Bye bye!" Nanoha added as the two of them waved goodbye. In the library, the purple-haired girl browsed through varies books, debating on what to read when she noticed someone having trouble. Wheelchair bound, a young girl struggled to reach the book she wanted._  
_

"Is this the book you wanted?" She asked nicely.

"Yes...thank you very much."

The girls talked together and realized that they were the same age._  
_

"My name is Suzuka Tsukimura." Suzuka introduced herself to the other girl.

"Suzuka-chan...I'm Hayate Yagami." Hayate smiled happily. The two of them became best friends just like that. _  
_

* * *

Uminari City, Urban District PM 7:45...

High above the city, the girl with the frilly red dress hovered silently, the Book of Darkness safely tucked underneath her arm. Behind her was a wolf familiar who eyed her with curiosity.

"How is it Vita? Think you'll be able to find it?" The familiar asked, his deep voice was laced with concern.

"The source feels like it's here, yet not here..." Vita replied, resting her weapon on her shoulder. "The source of that oddly massive amount of magical power I've been sensing fairly recently...if we captured the source, we could easily gain another twenty pages in the Book."

"Let's split up and search for it." The wolf turned to face another direction. "I'll leave the Book of Darkness with you."

"Okay Zafira." Vita acknowledged, giving him a glance. "Search thoroughly, got it?"

"I know." Was his response before he disappeared.

"Barrier Field. Expand." Vita commanded.

[Magical Prison] Her device replied and the barrier field covered the entire area. Nanoha was sitting at home doing homework when Raging Heart spoke.

[Caution. Emergency] She beeped.

"A barrier?!" Nanoha exclaimed with surprise.

"A magical reaction! I found the real thing this time!" Vita opened her eyes with seriousness. "Let's go, Graf Eisen!"

[Roger] He replied and Vita zoomed off towards her intended target.

[It approaches at high speed] Raging Heart announced.

"It's coming closer to here?" Nanoha asked nervously before looking back out of her room.

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here. Hoped you like it so far!


	3. Chapter 2: Returning Allies

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

Thank you very much to those who have reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Returning Allies**

Nanoha rushed out of her house and made her way to the heart of the metropolis. With the barrier enclosing the entire vicinity, nothing stirred. She looked around nervously.

[It comes] Raging Heart commented and Nanoha looked up. This red star came shooting towards her.

[Homing bullet] Nanoha raised a defense shield quick, stopping the bullet in its tracks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small girl in a red dress and a bunny hat coming straight for her.

"Deadly Punishment!" She shouted, swinging her mallet-like weapon. It collided with another shield and created an explosion, sending Nanoha flying off the roof. Her attacker followed.

Free falling downwards towards the ground, Nanoha needed a plan quick.

"Raging Heart, please!"

[Stand by. Ready. Set up] A pinkish aura surrounded Nanoha and started the transformation. The small girl watched the process with eagle eyes, holding up what looks like an iron ball.

[Swallow Flyer.] Graf Eisen announced. Tossing the ball up, she swung Graf Eisen aggressively and smashed the ball right on top of the pink sphere. Smoke appeared and Nanoha burst out, donned in her white dress and Flyer Finn already activated.

" I don't remember doing anything to provoke you like this! Where do you come from? Why are you doing this?"

Her opponent didn't answer her questions and instead, prepared for another attack.

"If you won't tell me, how am I supposed to know?" Nanoha got serious and flicked her wrist. Two pink orbs appeared behind and zoomed straight for the enemy. The girl dodged the first one and blocked the second.

"You little twerp!" She angrily glared and rushed her opponent.

[Flash Move.] Nanoha dodged the attack.

[Shooting Mode] Raging Heart changed structures for a more comfortable form.

"Listen..." Nanoha warned, taking aim. Her opponent had a shocked look on her face.

[Divine...] Raging Heart started charging power.

"...to me!"

[Buster!] The released power zoomed towards the enemy and the girl dodged the attack. She righted herself and found her destroyed bunny hat fluttering towards the ground. Pupils dilated down to little orbs, she fixed her gaze on Nanoha, who pulled back for a second.

"Graf Eisen, Cartraige Load!"

[Explosion. Missile Form] Graf Eisen changed his structure as well, pointed on one end and a huge buster rocket on the other end.

"Missile..." the girl swung around in a circle, gaining extra power before lunging forward. Nanoha raised Raging Heart in a defense position.

"Hammer!" The weapons collided and Graf Eisen destroyed Raging Heart, crashing her into pieces. The momenteum sent Nanoha flying through a building. Following through, she aimed on last attack.

[Protection] Raging Heart managed to put up a protection shield.

"Break through it!" The girl screamed.

[Roger.] Graf Eisen plowed through and broke Nanoha's Barrier Jacket, sending her crashing into the wall again. Nanoha slumped against the wall, defeated. Her opponent towered above her, glaring angrily. Even through she was defeated, Nanoha didn't give up yet. She raised Raging Heart feebly, pointed her in the general direction.

_Is it all going to end like this...?_ She thought, her vision blurring in and out of focus. Her opponent already has Graf Eisen raised over her head, aiming for the kill.

_No...Yūuno-kun...Chrono-kun...Arf-san...Fate-chan...Claire-chan!_ Nanoha squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst to happen.

Bang!

The clashing sound of metal of metal reached her ears and she opened her eyes slowly. A black robe fluttering, two long golden pigtails, a scythe-like weapon entered her field of vision.

"Sorry we're late, Nanoha." A gloved hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see a boy with sandy-colored hair and green eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak and looked extremely serious.

"Yūuno-kun..." Nanoha replied softly.

"Nyaaaa!" A small voice appeared on her other side and something warm touched her hand.

"Claire-chan..." Nanoha looked down at the cat, smiling.

"Great to see you again, Nanoha-chan!" Was the cat's reply, her tail twitching in delight.

"Allies huh?" The girl in the red dress growled and put some distance between her new opponent, who glared angrily.

[Scythe Form]

"We are friends." Fate spoke, swinging Bardiche into attack mode. She wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her Nanoha and get away with it.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with the chappy. Good? Bad? I wanna know what you guys think! (I know it's extremely short but that's all I have to say in this chappy :( I'll make longer chapters I promise!) R&R's are much appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Enemies

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belong to the rightful owners.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Enemies**

It was only a small wish. I only wanted quiet, peaceful days. I was waiting to reunite with the precious friend I'd been separated from. But instead, a sudden attacker came to visit. With encounters, battles, and vast amounts of power...my fate has once again been silently set in motion. Even deep within the storm, I'll continue to believe in the bonds that connect our two hearts, Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha A's will begin now.

~Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

_Arisa's House..._

"Oh, I see. So that's what it was." Arisa Bannings nodded her head as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah." Suzuka's voice answered. "Right, and then..."

"Yeah? Yeah? You know, I think I'm really starting to look forward to meeting Fate." Arisa smiled as she looked at the photos of her friends on the table. There was also a picture of Fate.

"Yeah, definitely." Suzuka agreed, smiling as she talked to Arisa via the phone."And if we're this excited to see her come back...Nanoha-chan must be even more excited, since she has so many memories together with her."

"Yeah. After she heard that Fate was coming back, Nanoha looked so happy." Arisa spoke. " You think we should start planning a special welcome-back lunch box for her?"

"That'd be great!" Suzuka's voice squealed happily.

"Yeah! Let's throw her a big party."

"Whose house should we hold it at?" Suzuka asked.

"How about at the Midoriya coffee-shop?"

* * *

_Back to the battle..._

Fate stood poised, her eyes never leaving the enemy and Bardiche held firmly in her hands. Behind her, Yūuno and Claire tended to a seriously wounded Nanoha. Rasing Heart glowed faintly, the poor device had cracks all around and a huge hole dented her core.

"Magically attacking a civilian." Fate's voice sounded sharp, overlaying the hatred she felt towards the other girl. "This crime can't be considered a mere misdemeanor."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" came the rude statement. "Some mage from the Administration Bureau?"

"Time-Space Administration Bureau temporary mage, Fate Testarossa. If you don't resist, you will be granted the chance to plead in your own defense. If you consent to these conditions, drop your weapon."

"Who would do something like that?!" was the girl's answer as she flew outside for some more room to maneuver.

"Yūuno and Claire, I'll leave Nanoha to you!" Fate ordered and followed the other girl out.

"Fate's trial ended, so everyone was trying to get in touch with you." Yūuno explained as he and Claire set about the healing process. "But the signal wouldn't connect to you for some reason, and once we checked into it at the Bureau...we saw that a wide-area barrier had been forged. That's why we rushed here to see what happened."

"I see...I'm sorry..and thank you..." Nanoha mumbled.

"Who was that snobbish, rude kid that lacked respect?" Claire angrily kneaded the building floor with her paws. "Why was she after you?"

"I don't know...She came at me out of the blue.."

"Well, everything's fine now. Fate's here, and so is Arf." Yūuno seemed to recall Fate's familiar joining them on the way down to earth. Nanoha's eyes widened in surprised.

"Arf-san is here, too?"

Outside, Fate and the other girl were going at it, firing attacks one after another.

"Bardiche." Fate commanded.

[Arc Saber]

"Graf Eisen!"

[Swallow Flier.]

"Barrier!" The girl shouted as Fate's attack comes hurling straight at her.

[Tank Barrier]

Graf Eisen manages to put up a barrier just in time, deflecting Arc Saber. Fate avoids the girl's attack but realizes that her opponent sent in homing bullets and they kept chasing after her.

"Barrier...Break!" Arf appears out of nowhere and smashes her fist against the barrier, shattering it completely.

"You!" The girl went after the familiar and knocks her out of the air. Even Arf's barrier isn't powerful enough to deflect Graf Eisen. Turning back around, she raised Graf Eisen up in time to block Fate's head on charge. Sparks flew between the two devices.

_Damn it...matching blows like this is easy enough, but there's no meaning in it! If I don't take their magic..! I only have two cartridges left...Can I do this?_ The girl gritted her teeth as the battle continued. Far down below Claire, Yūuno and Nanoha watched.

"Arf-san came for me, too..." Nanoha spoke.

"Chrono and the others are working back on the _Asura _for us, too." Yūuno added.

On the Asura the crew members tried to compute various ways to get the monitor to work. They weren't getting any signals and the screen was just fuzzy gray. Commander Lindy looked on with hopeful eyes.

"Alex, you still haven't been able to get the barrier's key?" Amy asked.

"Just a little longer until we've completed the analysis." came the response.

"These equations are all wrong. This isn't a Midchilda-type barrier." Chrono looked stern.

"Yeah...what kind of magic is this?" Amy looked worried as she tried to figure out the problem with everyone else. Back in the battle, Arf managed to catch the girl and hold her in a bind. The girl struggled against it, her eyes were that of a wild beast.

"This is the end for you." Fate stated, pointing Bardiche in her direction. "State your name and the world you hail from. Explain your purpose for being here, too." Her captured victim didn't respond to her questions.

"Something really bad is coming, Fate!" Arf suddenly cried out a warning. Not a moment too soon. A mysterious women appeared and knocked Fate back, standing between her and her comrade.

"Signum!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed reading it.


	5. Chapter 4: Please believe in me

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Please believe in me**

Not only did a new opponent named Signum appeared, another one came flying in and knocked Arf out of the air. Looking at him closely, he resembles Arf except he has blue ears, a blue tail and red eyes. Arf has orange ears, an orange tail and blue eyes. Luckily she managed to block his kick at the last minute so the impact wasn't as strong as it normally would have been if she didn't block it.

"Levantine, Cartridge Load." Signum ordered, holding out her weapon.

[Explosion] A flame encased the entire length of the sword.

"Purple Lightning flash!" Signum came striking down upon Fate, who raised Bardiche in defense. Their weapons collided but Levantine emerged victorious, snapping Bardiche in half. Fate looked surprised as Levantine came in for round 2.

[Defenser] Bardiche beeped and managed to withstand the oncoming blow. The impact was strong and sent Fate crashing down through a building. A plume of smoke appeared and Arf freaked out.

"Fate!" She cried out, moving in to help her but was blocked by the male familiar.

"You...!" She glowered at him, anger pulsing through her veins. His only response was a clenched fist.

* * *

_Not too far away..._

"Fate-chan...Arf-san..." Nanoha looked at the battle from the rooftop, her eyes full of support and longing to jump in and fight beside them.

"This is bad! I have to save them!" Yūuno hastily muttered a spell incarnation. "O feelings of mine, echo and become light. Within the field of healing, grant her steel defense." A green spell circle appeared and covered Nanoha in a protective half-circle shield.

"This is a healing and protection magic." Yūuno told her. "Whatever you do, don't leave this field, okay?"

"Yeah." Nanoha promised.

"Claire-chan, I leave Nanoha in your care."

"You can count on me." Claire stated simply and the two of them watched Yūuno race off into battle.

"What's wrong, Vita? Did you let your guard down?" Waiting for Fate to appear again, Signum turned her attention to the red clad girl held by Arf's bind.

"Shut up! I was just about to turn the tables on them." Vita huffed, not wanting to let Signum know that her pride was hurt.

"I see. I intruded upon that. Sorry." Signum used her own magic to break Arf's binds, setting Vita free. "But you shouldn't be too reckless. If you get hurt, our master will worry."

"I know! Geez!" Vita kept up her attitude, looking away as if she didn't care.

"And you dropped this." Vita's eyes widened as Signum placed her favorite bunny hat back on her head. " I repaired the damaged it took."

"Thanks, Signum." Vita spoke, her head cast downward because of her earlier actions. Signum looked at the familiars' battling, the clash of orange and blue whirled about.

"Right now, the current situation is 3-on-3. But 1-on-1, we Velka-type knights..."

"...will never lose!" Vita finished and the two of them rushed into battle before Vita realized that she doesn't have the Book of Darkness with her anymore.

* * *

_Inside the ruined building..._

"Are you alright?" Yūuno helped Fate to her feet. She crashed through a tall building and ended up in the underground level.

"Yeah. Thanks Yūuno."

"Bardiche has also been..." Yūuno looked at the destroyed device but Fate didn't look too concerned.

"It's okay. The main body is still in perfect condition."

[Recovery] Bardiche started

" Yūuno, would you be able to simultaneously transfer everyone inside this barrier outside?"

"Yeah...if I could work together with Arf, we could probably manage..." Yūuno was hesitant because he knew that Arf was in the middle of a fight.

"I'll return to the front to fight again." Fate was determined to fight against Signum. "While I do that, could you see if you can do it?"

"Alright."

"What's Claire doing?"

"Claire-chan is on standby with Nanoha."

"I see." Fate closed her eyes and used telepathy to talk with Arf. _Arf, are you okay with that? _

_It's a little tight, but I'll make things work out somehow! _Arf was in a tough fight but she was determined to succeed.

"Well then...let's all do our best!" Fate gave a little encouraging sentence before flying off. Yūuno followed her and the two of them raced off to do their jobs. While flying, Fate managed to lock eyes with Nanoha. _Her eyes hold such deep sadness and concern for me, maybe everyone too.. _Fate thought. _I'll show her that she doesn't need to worry. _ With a faint smile, Fate zoomed off and didn't look back.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha whispered, Raging Heart held limp in her hand.

* * *

_Hayate's residence..._

At Hayate's residence, the girl busily chopped carrots and placed them in a bowl, happily humming a tune. As she reaches across to get something, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello? Hayate-chan? This is Shamal." The voice on the other end spoke.

"What's up?" Hayate asked as she moved her wheelchair to a nearby pot boiling on the stove. The soup inside was almost ready for serving.

"I'm really sorry...I can't find our usual olive oil, so I'm going to a further supermarket to look for it..." Shamal's voice spoke.

"You don't need to." Hayate spoke as she checked on the soup. "You really don't need to push yourself to do that."

* * *

_On Shamal's end..._

"I'll pick up everyone on the way home, so..." Shamal spoke to Hayate, a small bag full of groceries sat near her green boots.

"I see."

"I'm sorry I can't help you cook tonight." Shamal apologized

"I'm fine, no need to apologize."

"I'll hurry home as soon as I can."

"You don't have to rush or anything. Be careful."

"I will. Well then, goodbye." Shamal hanged up the connection and continued to watch the fight. Flashes of blue, orange, purple and yellow appeared around as the combatants were locked in battle.

"Yes...I will hurry and finish this as soon as I can." Shamal spoke and her eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner, the Book of Darkness was in her hands. "Klarer Wind, please guide me."

[Yes. Pendulum Form] Her device spoke.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Fate and Signum are in a dead lock battle, sparks flew whenever their devices clashed together.

[Photon Lancer] Bardiche summoned four electric charged energy balls, ready for launching.

"Levantine, bestow my armor upon me." Signum ordered calmly.

[Tank Spirit] A purple aura surrounded Signum.

"Rip through it! Fire!" Fate sent her attack hurling straight at her opponent. Signum did nothing except closing her eyes and allowed the attack to hit her. There was no damaged and Fate was actually quite surprised.

"You have pretty good senses for a mage...but when challenging a Velka-type knight, it's not enough!" Signum rushed forward and swinging Levantine in a huge arc, sent Fate crashing into a building once more.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha screamed. She couldn't bear seeing her friends fight such tough foes and get creamed. Even

Yūuno was having a hard time because he's fighting Vita.

_I've made the preparations to transfer, but I can't break through their spacial barrier! Arf!_ He called out to Fate's familiar.

_I'm also doing my thing here, but this barrier is really hard!_ Arf was also having troubles of her own. Fate watched her opponent's movement closely and realized that the device needed to reload cartridges that boost their power.

"Is this the end?" Signum asked her. "Just stay right there, then. If you don't resist, I won't take your life, too."

"Who would do something like that?!" Fate angrily stoop up, her pride hurt by that little insult.

"You're strong willed." Signum smirked, delighted by her opponent's spirit. "I'm a Velka-type knight, part of the Cloud Knights. My name is Signum. And my blade is Levantine. What's your name?"

"Temporary Midchilda mage of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, Fate Testarossa. This is Bardiche." Fate introduced herself and her device.

"Testarossa...and Bardiche, huh?" Signum murmured to herself, it was important for knights like her to not forget important foes. All around the battles between the TSAB and the knights clashed as one tried to over power the other. Nanoha just watched helplessly from Yūuno's little magic bubble.

"I have to save them..." She took a step forward but clutched her left arm in pain. She took painfully small steps to where the magic bubble stood between her and the freedom to fly.

"Nanoha, you should take it easy." Claire spoke worriedly as she trotted beside her.

"I have to save everyone..." Nanoha insisted.

[Master] Raging Heart spoke, startling them both.

[Shooting Mode. Acceleration.] Two pink angelic wings appeared as Raging Heart prepared an attack.

"Raging Heart..." Nanoha looked at her damaged device.

[Let's shoot it. Starlight Breaker.]

"Wha–?! You must be out of your tiny nano-sized mind!" Claire looked at the device, her tail twitched slightly.

"No way...it's impossible to do something like that in your condition!" Nanoha pleaded.

[I can be shot]

"Using a magic like that which places such a heavy burden on you... you'll be destroyed, Raging Heart!" Nanoha tried to get her device to listen to reason however Raging Heart developed a stubborn streak.

[I believe, Master. Trust me, my master]

"Raging Heart, if you believe in me...then I'll believe in you." Nanoha firmly agreed and took careful aim.

"I hope you know what you're about to do." Claire mewed with uncertainty. "However I believe along with you so I know you two can destroy that barrier with a Starlight Breaker!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm stopping here, I hope it was okay. I know for sure this makes up for the short chapter. :D


	6. Chapter 5: The Enemy gets away

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belong to the rightful owner (s).

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Enemy gets away**

_Fate-chan_, _Yūuno-kun, Arf-san...I'll destroy the barrier, so match your timing with me and transfer everyone! _Nanoha thought as her friends were fighting their opponents.

_Nanoha! _Yūuno looked at his friend with surprise.

_Nanoha! Will you be alright? _Arf also voiced her concern.

_I'm fine! _Nanoha replied confidently. _I'll break through it with Starlight Breaker! _"Raging Heart, Countdown!"

[Alright] The device started counting down.

[Count IX. VIII. VII. VI. V. IV.] While the device was counting down, the others decided to keep their opponents occupied.

[III. III. III. III...] Raging Heart had a malfunction on the III.

"Raging Heart, are you all right?" Nanoha asked her beloved device.

[No problem. Count III. II. I]

Suddenly Nanoha felt something cold and she halted the attack.

"Nano...ha?" Fate whispered in fear. What stopped Nanoha from releasing Starlight Breaker was this random arm protruding from her chest.

"Nanoha!" Claire shouted, her hackles raised in alarm.

"Oh no...I missed!" Shamal said sadly. She was positioned not too far and she missed her intended target. Her device Klarer Wind allows her Shamal to create portals, function as a mobile phone, and perform assist-type magic like healing allies. Right now, she created a portal to Nanoha and halted the progress to Starlight Breaker. Withdrawing her arm, she tried again and got her arm the way she wanted it to be, right where Nanoha's linker core was.

"Nanoha!" Fate tried to fly to where her friend was but Signum blocked her way.

"Capture Linker Core. Begin collection!" Shamal ordered.

[Collecting] The Book of Darkness glowed an eerie color and started downloading data. Nanoha was scared as she looked at her Linker Core.

~CHOMP~

"Mmmph..." Shamal winced in pain but she continued collected data.

"C-claire-chan." Nanoha looked at the cat, completely surprised.

_Go Nanoha! _Claire gave her a wink, digging her tiny fangs into Shamal's hand pretty darn hard. _Unleash that Starlight Breaker!_

[Count 0] Raging Heart finished counting.

"S-Starlight..." Nanoha took a deep ragged breath, "BREAKER!" She poured all of her energy into that attack. The pink beam of energy zoomed upward and completely demolished the barrier, shattering it into tiny pieces.

* * *

_On the Asura..._

"The barrier is being destroyed!"

"Images are about to appear on screen!"

The once black screens on the Asura now are flooding in new pictures of the barrier breaking. Pictures of the Belkan Knights and the mages of the TSAB also appeared.

"W-What is this?!" Amy hopped out of her seat to take a closer look. "What's going on down there?!"

"This is...!" Chrono had a shocked look on his face. "These guys.."

Back to the battle...

Raging Heart clattered to the ground and Shamal withdrew her hand from the portal, grimacing at the little bite marks. Nanoha's Linker Core disappeared and she blacked out from using too much energy plus the fact that her Linker Core was being drained into the Book of Darkness.

_The barrier's been breached! We have to get out of here! _Signum alerted her companions in an urgent manner.

_I understand. _Zafira nodded.

_Sorry about this, Shamal. You saved us. _Vita apologized.

_Yeah. For now, let's all regroup at the usual place. _Shamal answered and bent down to get the groceries but found out that they weren't there.

"Mew?" A voice called to her. Turning around, she saw a cat with a old nasty scar ran down the right side of her face.

"Where did you put the goods little kitty?" Shamal regarded her with alertness yet the look on the cat's face was really adorable. Stepping aside, the cat revealed the bags of food that were hiding behind her to Shamal. Walking over Shamal placed the Book of Darkness down and stroked the cat while getting the groceries. Placing the book in the bag, she stood up and backed away from the cat who gave her the sad kitty eyes.

"I have to go now, we'll play another time." Shimmering in a green light, she disappeared into the sky.

_Score...she's in for a huge surprise!_ Claire grinned to herself as she watched the light disappear, her tail wagged back and forth. The barrier magic disappeared as the Knights made their get away.

"Ah, they're getting away! Hurry and lock onto them!" Amy freaked out as her fingers flew across the keyboard in attempt to lock in on the fleeing enemies. "Track their transference routes!"

"It's not working!" One of the workers announced. One of the panels on the screen showed the Book of Darkness among the other grocery items. Chrono's eyes lit up in surprise as he recognized it immediately.

"This isn't good. Hurry and send a medical team on the double." Lindy ordered.

"Opening central transference ports!"

"Start arranging preparations for the necessary medical treatment in the main office!"

"Roger!"

"It's no good. The lock wouldn't hold." A worker on Any's end announced as the tracking failed and the enemies escaped.

"Ah geez!" Amy slammed her hands on the board in frustration. "I'm sorry, Chrono-kun... I messed up..." She looked at the boy but realized that he wasn't paying her any attention. "Chrono-kun?"

"The Class 1 lost material we were searching for... The 'Book of Darkness' Lost Logia..."

"Chrono-kun, you know what that thing was?" Amy spoke with worry.

"Yeah...I do...I have a slight not-so-happy connection to it..." Chrono replied, his eyes still glued to the item on the screen. Back on the ground, Fate and Yūuno started the basic medical treatment on Nanoha before the medical team arrived.

_Oh...welcome back Claire. _Arf noticed the cat padding up and scooped her up into her arms. The cat purred in response and the four friends waited for the medical team to arrive.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. :D


	7. Chapter 6: Rest, Recover and Repair

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belong to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rest, Recover and Repair**

_December 2, 8:45 pm Time-Space Administration Bureau Main Office..._

Back at the TSAB station, everything proceeded smoothly. Cargo ships came and went from other planetary stations and the workers were hard at work. At the medical/infirmary location, Nanoha was bedridden, her breathing regular as she slept soundly.

"According to the scans, her injuries don't seem to be serious." Amy reported to Officer Lindy. " Her Linker Core, the source of a mage's power, has simply shrunk to a very unusual state."

"I see. So it really is connected to the recent events." Lindy replied calmly.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it now. I wonder if we'll have to postpone shore leave now...At this rate, some of these recent matters will probably be assigned to me." Amy sighed with despair.

"There's no helping it. That's the line of work we're in." Lindy smiled to herself as Amy just nodded in agreement, knowing full well how important her job is as well as how much work and effort is being put into it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"It's good to hear that you weren't badly injured, either." Chrono spoke as he led Fate down the hallways of the medical bay. Fate's left hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"Chrono, I'm sorry for worrying you like this." Fate apologized.

"I'm already used to it from both you and Nanoha. Don't let it bother you." Chrono threw her a soft smile and the two of them proceeded down to Nanoha's room.

"This is to be expected," A doctor spoke after doing a full check-up on Nanoha, who was wide awake and awaited for her analysis. "since you're young, your Linker Core has already begun to heal." However, you won't be able to use your magic for a bit, so be careful, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Nanoha chirped and the door opened to reveal her visitors.

"Ah, Officer Harlowan. Do you have a minute?" The doctor

"Yes. What is it?" Chrono inquired as he and the doctor left, leaving Fate and Nanoha in the room. It was awkward for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"I'm sorry that our reunion happened this way. Are you okay Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked her best friend.

"Yeah...it's just a scratch." Fate replied, before looking at Nanoha. "What about you."

"I'm fine, too." Nanoha smiled happily. "It's all thanks to you and everyone else, Fate-chan. I'm full of spirit!" As if to prove her point, she started doing a little cheer dance thing. "Fate-chan?" Fate couldn't bear to see her friend bedridden and she was worried that it was all her fault.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha didn't want to see her friend looking sad and she steadily got out of the bed, making little moments to her.

"Nanoha!" Fate exclaimed, taking notice of the rustling of sheets. She looked up as Nanoha approached her unsteadily and she rushed forward to support Nanoha from sprawling on the ground.

"Sorry...it looks like I'm still a bit unsteady." Nanoha apologized, smiling a bit. "Thanks for saving me Fate. And...I'm really happy that we're able to meet again."

"Yeah," Fate smiled back. "I'm so happy to see you again." They hugged, enjoying that moment together.

* * *

_In a room further down the hallway…..._

Yūuno and Arf were busy analyzing and healing the ruined devices, Raging Heart and Bardiche. There were multiple cracks running along the surface of the devices, luckily they were still intact. The door opened and both familiars smiled at their guest.

"Nanoha! Fate!"

"Yūuno-kun! Arf-san!" Nanoha smiled at the two familiars with glee.

"Nanoha, it's been too long." Arf spoke with happiness.

"Nanoha." Yūuno greeted his friend with a smile.

"How extensive is the damage?" Chrono asked as Nanoha and Fate made their way to their damaged devices.

"To be honest, it doesn't look too good..." Yūuno answered as he listed off the synopsis. "Their automatic repair systems are active and functioning, but once structural repairs are complete...they'll need to be reactivated, and a great deal of parts will need to be replaced."

"I see..." Chrono stated grimly.

"Now that we're on the subject," Arf pipped up, her tail twitching back and forth nonchalantly, "wasn't their type of magic kind of weird?"

"It was more than likely Velka-type." Chrono answered.

"Velka-type?"

"It's a form of magic that split off from Mid-type magic a long time ago." Yūuno spoke, recalling the information from his past studies.

"A magic which focuses on confrontational combat over long-distance and wide-area attacks And those skilled with it call themselves "knights." Chrono added.

"If I remember correctly...that woman called herself a Velka-type knight." Fate spoke from where she stood, watching her device Bardiche recovering in silence until the matter of the subject popped up.

"They're most notable for an armament known as the "Cartridge System" which inserts into their devices. By loading cartridges containing large amounts of pressurized magic into their devices...they temporarily gain explosive and destructive power. It's incredibly dangerous." Yūuno warned the others, allowing them to absorb that useful knowledge.

"Thanks for trying your hardest, Raging Heart." Nanoha spoke to her device, "Take this time to rest up."

"Fate," Chrono spoke, "it's about time for the interview."

"Yeah..." Fate nodded in agreement and followed him out.

"Nanoha, could you come with us?" Nanoha stared after the two retreating figures with a look of pure curiosity before making up her mind and excused herself.

* * *

_Lobby..._

The vending machine rattled and a can of Coca-cola popped out as Arf and Yūuno took a break from their investigation on the Velka Knights and overlooking the repairments to the damaged devices.

" Yūuno-kun! Arf!" Both familiars looked up to see Amy walking towards them. "I just finished ordering the parts needed for Raging Heart and Bardiche. They said they should have them ready by the end of today or tomorrow."

"Thank you very much!" Yūuno smiled at the news.

"And also...I was officially put in charge of this situation."

"What? But what about the Asura's maintenance?" Arf asked.

"Yeah, there's that too..." Amy pouted at the tought, "Oh yeah, do either of you know where Chrono-kun is?"

"He said something about some interview involving him, Nanoha and Fate." Arf informed her.

"It sounded like it was with an important person in the Administration Bureau, but..." Yūuno trailed off for he had no more information about the matter. Amy nodded and walked off, wishing them luck on their investigation and returned to her own duties at hand.

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 7: Shamal's rage

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shamal's rage**

_TSAB aircraft..._

A man stared out of the window of his quarters, his eyes gazed at something in a distance as if he was pondering a very difficult question.

"Please excuse our intrusion." Chrono spoke as he entered the room, Nanoha and Fate right behind him. The man turned around to greet his guests.

"Chrono. It's been awhile." He acknowledged the boy.

"It has indeed." The man nodded and gestured with his hand for them to sit. Two cups of steaming coffee were placed before the girls.

"Even if you're only a provisional officer, think of it only as a title. I heard all about you and your involvement in the previous affair from Admiral Lindy. She told me you're a very kind girl" The man smiled at Fate.

"Thank you very much." Fate bowed, blushing a bit.

* * *

_The healing room where the devices reside..._

"Admiral Graham was the one who guided and taught Chrono. He's a real veteran. His greatest promotion was to being the commander of our armada, followed by being in charge of all officers." Amy explained as her fingers whisked across the keyboard as she ran a diagnoses check on the devices.

"He was that great of a person?!" Arf gasped while Yūuno had a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah. But he's a really good person. He's really nice." Amy smiled.

"You know, I have been wondering where Claire is? Ever since we got back, that girl took off and never showed up." Arf looked around.

"Oh don't worry about her." Amy reassured her. "She'll show up soon enough."

* * *

_Back in the commander's room..._

"Nanoha-chan, I hear that you're Japanese." Admiral Graham spoke. He laughs, "Hearing that really brings back memories of Japan's landscape."

"Huh?" Nanoha asked.

" I come from the same world you do. I'm an Englishman."

"Really?!"

"Most of the humans from that world don't have any magical power, but they occasionally pop up." People like you and me, who have great magical potential. It's funny. You encountered magic the same way." Graham spoke fondly of the memory as though it was yesterday.

"Though in my case, I saved a clerk from the Administration Bureau. Though that story's over fifty years old. "

"Ahh." Nanoha spoke, mesmerized by the short flashback experience. Graham stopped the story there and started to ask questions again.

"Fate-chan, you're...Nanoha-chan's friend, correct?"

"Yes."

"i only want you to promise me one thing. Never betray your friends or those who believe in you. If you can do that much, I'll promise not to restrict your actions. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Without fail."

"Good answer." Graham nodded. It was time to go so Nanoha and Fate took their leave respectfully Chrono followed them before facing his former teacher.

"Admiral, it's possible that you've already heard...but I've been assigned to lead the recon team in search of the Book of Darkness Lost Logia."

"Is that so? I probably don't need to say this, but don't push yourself too hard."

"I'll be fine. After all, Admiral, you were the one who taught me that calmness is your greatest friend in an emergency."

"Ah, I did, didn't I?"

"Well then..." Bowing low, Chrono took his leave, missing the evil glint that shined in Graham's eyes.

* * *

_Yagami House..._

"Hayate-chan, I've finished preparing the bath." Shamal's voice floated over to her master's ears as she sat in front of the T.V. watching her favorite movie.

"Okay thanks." She replied.

"Vita-chan, come in with us." Shamal added as she took off her apron.

"Okay."

"You have to be at the hospital first thing tomorrow morning. You shouldn't stay up too late tonight." Signum spoke, folding up the newspaper. Shamal picked up the wheel-chair bound girl and made her way to the bathroom for the bath.

"Signum, what will you do about your bath then?" Hayate asked the pink-haired woman.

"I'll be fine for tonight. I'll bathe tomorrow morning." She turned off the television.

"That's rare to hear coming from the bath-lover." Vita commented nonchalantly.

"I just have these days occasionally." was Signum's reply.

"Well then, we'll be heading in." Shamal excused herself and carried Hayate to the baths. Once they were out, Zafira looked at Signum with a sharp eye.

"Is it because of today's battle?"

"You are sharp. It's like you said." Signum lifted up her shirt half-way for him to see. There was this dark gash across her stomach.

"She cut through your armor, huh...?" Zafira spoke with interest.

"She had an excellent, refined swordsmanship." Signum lowered her shirt before continuing. She must've learned it from a great teacher."

"HAYATE-CHAN!" Shamal's voice suddenly sounded and Signum rushed to the baths, opening the door without knocking.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?!"

"I don't know...Hayate just...she just..." Shamal turned around, holding the child who seemed to breaking a cold sweat, her hands clasped together over her chest. Signum carefully took her master from Shamal's arms and rushed to the bedroom, tucking her in bed. Everyone gathered around to see if they need to do anything.

"Vita, get the Book of Darkness." Shamal sent the youngest to do her bidding. Disappearing for just a second, she came running back with the book in hand.

"Here." She placed the book in Shamal's hands. No sooner had the book made contact with her, there was this loud bang and the book disappeared and a bundle of carrots fell in Shamal's hands. The whole room went silent besides Hayate's irregular breathing.

"Is that–" Zafira couldn't finish his sentence when Shamal threw the carrots at the wall in anger.

"I'm such a fool..." She muttered over and over.

"What happened Shamal?" Signum asked.

"I should have seen it, I knew something was wrong but I just couldn't see it." Shamal left the room briskly and proceeded to button up her overcoat.

"Shamal tell me what's wrong!" Signum hurried after her while Vita and Zafira stood guard by Hayate's side.

* * *

_Outside..._

"Shamal!" Signum gripped the woman's shoulders and forced her to turn around. "Tell me what's wrong? Why is Hayate in such a state?" The wind blew quietly before Shamal said anything.

"Remember that battle we had against those kids? Well when we were about to leave, I met my adversary without realizing it. Disguised with cuteness, I failed to recognized that she was a worthy opponent and she played me as a fool." Shamal's hands were trembling with anger. "Using her magic, she used one of the items in the bag as a medium and substituted the real Book of Darkness with it. Just now we realized that the real Book wasn't among us and we didn't realize that once we got home. That's why Hayate is acting like that. If the Book isn't returned to us..." She turned around. "I"m going out on an errand Signum. Watch the house would you?" Without waiting for a reply, she disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 8: Returning the book

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Returning the book**

_TSAB aircraft..._

"How do you think Raging Heart and Bardiche are doing?" Nanoha asked Fate as they walked to the room.

"I think they are doing just fine. Arf said that Amy came by to do a recovery check up so I think they're gonna be fine."

"You think so?" Nanoha turned to her friend and smiled broadly. Seeing Nanoha so happy and cheerful made Fate happy as well. The two young mages entered the room when a gust of cold air swirled around them.

"What's with this wind?" Nanoha cried out as she struggled to look inside.

"It's not wind..." Fate stated quickly, "It's like a dark source of energy."

"GET AWAY!" A voice sounded and both Nanoha and Fate were shoved out of room. A minute later, the door creaked open and Clair shuffled her way out, her hair was messy looking.

"Phew, I'm glad you guys didn't get hurt." She smiled broadly.

"Claire-chan!" Nanoha gave her friend a hug. Claire has always favored being in her animal form so its a bit rare for her to be in human form. "What was that dark energy just now?"

"Oh that..." Claire looked around nervously before whispering, "Can you two keep a secret?" Both girls nodded and Claire allowed them to step into the room. It was dark but after turning on the light, they were able to see the Lost Logia. The Book of Darkness hovered in its casing, the dark aura started to thrash about in the company of new comers.

"Is that–"

"It is." Claire stated proudly, walking close to the book. "Before you two came over, I had to analyze this book quickly before Amy came back for the daily checkup on Raging Heart and Bardiche. After doing a quick analysis, I realized that this book has harvested different skill and techniques from other beings, specifically from TSAB mages."

"No way!" Nanoha gasped.

"Is that why this Administration is losing signals from the mages on patrol?" Fate asked.

"Yes...I believe so." Claire nodded. "The thing is, I have a feeling that Chrono knows that I have this inside the ship so that's why I need you two to keep this a secret."

"Done, we won't say a word. We promise."

"Good," Claire went over to the panels and quickly punched in a few letters. The casing opened and the book floated into Claire's hands. "It seems like this book likes me but I'm afraid that it needs to go back to the owners."

"Have you finished running a quick analysis?" Fate looked as Claire wrapped the book in chains.

"I have, I have completely finished. Raging Heart and Bardiche are making swift recovery so you two can stay here and watch if you like. I need to run a quick errand, mind the ship while I'm gone!" With that, she disappeared and the door closed.

"Fate...I don't feel comfortable. Claire had that look on her face...I need to investigate this. Please stay here till I get back!" Giving Raging Heart a reassuring glance, Nanoha left the room, leaving Fate to loiter with the recovering devices.

* * *

_Down on Earth..._

The weather was damp, with the newly smell of dewdrops on leaves. Claire arrived on earth in her animal form and took cover under some bushes. Whiskers twitching with irritation, she trudged along with the book in tow. Using her nose to lead the way, she made her way to a run down warehouse. Inside, she shook her pelt to get rid of the excess water.

"Awwww did the little kitty get wet?" A voice floated over and the cat lifted her head to see Shamal sitting not to far from her.

"On the contrary," Claire spoke, drawing a paw over her ear. "I didn't seem to recall meeting a woman who is worried about her opponent's condition."

"I don't, I do believe we both know why we are here." Shamal stated.

"Indeed." Tugging on a piece of string, Claire presented the Book of Darkness. "Here is what you wished for, you can have it back." Immediately the book flew into Shamal's outstretched arms, purring like a kitten.

"Welcome back..." Shamal snuggled the book closer before looking up. The cat disappeared and Shamal felt the she needed to return to Hayate's side, even though she still wanted to wring the little cat's neck.

Claire watched the shinning green light disappear into the sky. When the book reached Shamal's arms, she made her quick get away. Knowing full well that Shamal might come back to finish what the last battle left off, Claire couldn't just lead the Knight back to the TSAB.

"Claire-chan!"

"NYAAA~" The cat turned to look up at a very disgruntled Nanoha, tapping her foot with annoyance. "N-N-N-Nanoha, h-how did you get here?"

"I flew, that's how." Nanoha replied without sarcasm before picking up the cat. "I didn't know you were arranging something with our enemy."

"I-it's not what you think," Claire tried to explain as her tail twitched back and forth. "I returned it because I didn't need it anymore."

"Hmmm..." Nanoha looked sternly at the cat.

_Damn...she is scary, I can see why everyone calls her the White Devil! _Claire thought as she kept that straight kitty face.

"...Oh alright." Nanoha said at last; giving the cat a huge grin, "I'll let this slip because she didn't hurt you. Let's stop by the Midori-ya Cafe before going back to the ship.

"Okay~" Claire mewed happily._ Fuck I thought she'll blow me apart with a Starlight Breaker. _

"You know, I haven't done any training this week and last week. Would you like to help me with my practice?"

"It depends on what you need practice for."

"Starlight Breaker."

_Shit!_ "Uh...am I going to act as your target?"

"No you're gonna hold the target and I'll try to hit it."

"THAT"S EVEN WORSE NANOHA, MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE!" Claire looked at her fearfully.

"I'll try not to hit you." was her reply and she smiled at the cat.

_Somehow I really don't trust that smile of hers, it's hiding something much more dangerous. _Claire inwardly groaned as the cafe came into view.

* * *

_Midori-ya Cafe..._

"Welcome back, my little Claire bear!" Nanoha's older sister Miyuki squeezed the cat in a tight hug to near suffocation.

"Big sis, don't kill the cat just yet, I still need her." Nanoha pouted as she greet her parents.

"I know, I know." Miyuki spoke simply. "I just haven't seen my little Claire for soooooooo long and I was lonely."

"She was Nanoha, wailing at the top of her lungs that she didn't have her minute of fluffiness." Momoko smiled as she set down a tray full of fish cookies filled with red bean paste. "It took us a week to calm her down."

"That's a long time. Big sis you need to get a grip on yourself. It's not like Claire's gonna die any time soon."

_Maybe during your training Nanoha if you don't aim right..._ Claire thought as she nibbled on a cookie, her tail twitched back and forth at the thought.

"Oh look at the time!" Nanoha looked at the clock that hung on the wall with interest. "We have to go Claire!"

_Okay~ _Claire finished up her grooming and hopped into Nanoha's arms.

"Here's some more cookies for Arf and Yūuno_."_ Momoko escorted them out and handed Nanoha the doggy bag.

"Thanks mom, take care!" Waving goodbye, Nanoha and Claire returned to the park and asked Yūuno to beam them back up to the ship.

"Affirmative, luckily Chrono doesn't know about this so we should be fine!"

"That's good news, I don't want him to explode with anger that I kept that hidden."

"You might be safe from Chrono..." Feeling a sense of danger, Claire looked up to see Nanoha looking down with a wicked smile on her face, "but you aren't save from ME! Tomorrow at 5 o'clock we're doing some training exercise."

_I'm so dead._ Claire flattened her ears nervously against her head as she pictured a Starlight Breaker coming straight towards her face. _I'm so dead!_

* * *

_**A/N**__: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. _


	10. Chapter 9: Relocation

**A/N**: Chapter 9 of _Nanoha A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Relocation**

_Hayate's Residence..._

"Is Shamal back yet? Hayate doesn't look too well." Vita asked Signum as they knelt beside the bed. Hayate's labored breathing seemed troubled and she was breaking out in cold sweat.

"We have to be patient. Shamal will definitely come back." Signum replied, her eyes focused on Hayate with concern.

"I'm back!"

"Speak of the devil, get in here Shamal." Signum ordered as the woman stumbled in.

"Here, Hayate." Shamal knelt by the child's bed and placed the Book of Darkness right next to its owner. Feeling the comfortable aroma, the book cuddled up against Hayate and using a bit of magic, healed her completely. Hayate's ragged breathing became a lot smoother and she looked peaceful now. The rest of the family released a huge sigh and left the room quietly as Hayate slept soundly.

"Hey Shamal, do you think the enemy will come looking for us since they had the book for quite some time?" Vita asked as the knights filed into the living room for a meeting.

"I highly doubt it. However, we can't assume things here. We need to be on our guard from now on, Hayate's life is at stake."

"That goes without saying." Signum spoke.

"I'll defend Hayate to the end, no one will ever bother her again." Vita vowed.

* * *

_Asura..._

"Hey have you seen Nanoha anywhere?" Fate asked Arf on the next lunch break. When Nanoha and Claire returned, Chrono demanded an explanation but they refused to comply.

"We just wanted some fresh air back on Earth." was their answer before Nanoha dragged her companion to the training room and disappeared.

"I think they are still in the training room." Arf said, slurping a nice and refreshing smoothie. "Nanoha is one tough trainer. They have been in there for a long time."

"I noticed. Thanks Arf." Saying goodbye to her familiar, Fate made her way to the training room. When she arrived, Nanoha was practicing her shooting technique. Claire, in her human form, held the target board that represented the enemy. The entire room was full of smoking craters and the next attack could possibly blow a hole in the ship.

"Okay Claire, next one is a Starlight Breaker!" Nanoha took aim.

_Here it comes...that atrocious attack. _Claire thought as she held the board over her head so Nanoha will aim there and not at her personally.

"Nanoha, don't shoot that in the ship!" Fate rushed over, scolding her lightly.

"Oh hi Fate!" Nanoha smiled at her friend, lowering Raging Heart for a minute. "Have you come to witness my training program?"

"Well not exactly." Fate scratched the back of her head. "Lindy actually wanted to-"

"If you aren't here to see my progress then stand back. Fire Raging Heart!" Nanoha interrupted her friend and took aim once more.

[Fire] The device acknowledged and released the spell.

"Ack! You better block that Claire!" Fate ordered as the beam flew straight toward the target.

"Fate it's okay. This is just training, it's not like it's gonna–" Claire quickly ducked as the beam blew the target to smithereens and smashed into the wall, tearing a huge hole in the ship.

"Claire!"

"Oops, my bad." Claire chuckled as the alarm sounded. A few of the mechanics glowered as they patched it up while others just chided the girls lightly about firing such a massive spell.

"If you didn't come to witness our training then why did you come?" Nanoha asked Fate.

"As I was saying...Lindy called everyone to the room for a meeting. It should start in a few minutes." Taking Nanoha by the hand, all three of the girls rushed to the room where most of the members were sitting.

"Ah Fate, Nanoha come here." Luckily Arf saved them seats. "Claire you can sit on my lap since there isn't any more room."

_Thanks furball._ Claire huffed as she transformed and curled up in the familiar's lap.

"Ahem. Attention crew members." Admiral Lindy spoke. "Our ship is out of commission for a while. So we will be setting up a temporary operations base near the site of the incidents. Alex and Randy, you are in charge of the observation staff."

"Yes Ma'am." Both of the workers responded, their expressions were that of determination.

"The command post will be manned by Enforcer Chrono, Enforcer Aid Amy, myself, and Fate. We will work in three rotating shifts. And in order to conduct our mission while securing Nanoha's safety, we will locate the command base near Nanoha's house." The last part surprised Nanoha the most as she smiled at the thought of having Fate around.

* * *

_Back on Earth..._

"Amazing! This is really close to home!" Nanoha exclaimed as she stood against the railings of the new base.

"Really?" Fate asked.

"Mm-hm." Pointing with a finger, "You see? That's it right over there." Inside, Amy was busy unpacking the boxes and other packing material.

"Huh? Yūuno,Arf and Claire? You have to look like this when you're in this world?" Instead of seeing a boy and two girls, she sees a ferret, a wolf and a cat with their tails wagging.

"I'm a puppy now! It's my new form!" Arf proclaimed happily.

"We have to be in these forms when Nanoha and Fate's friends are around." Yūuno explained.

"You guys sure have to go through a lot of trouble."

"Naturally." Claire answered as she licked a paw. "It's called being undercover agents."

"Arf, on my gosh, you're so tiny. What happened to you?" Fate's voice interrupted them as the girls came back from the outside.

"I'm cute right?" Arf jumped up to lick Fate's face.

"Yeah!" Fate smiled. Later that day, Arisa and Suzuka dropped by to welcome them and meet Fate for the first time. They walked to the Cafe for some sweets while Lindy talked to Nanoha's parents.

"Yūuno, I haven't seen you in a long time." Suzuka petted the ferret with happiness. Arisa on the other hand just stared at Arf with puzzlement.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

_That's because you've met me in my large form but since I'm in this form you can't really tell huh. _Arf thought. The others just smiled as they chatted. Fate was to attend their school the next day so Nanoha, Arisa and Suzuka were quite happy for her.

"The school's great! We'll have such a fun time together."

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"They are here." Signum said as the Belkan Knights reformed after a hunt.

"The Administration Bureau is starting to move. Things won't go like they have been so far." Shamal worried.

"We're going to have to travel a bit further. We'll absorb powers in other worlds."

"How many pages have we completed as of now?" Vita asked curiously.

"Let's see..." Shamal propped open the book and flipped through it. "Three hundred and forty pages. We got quite a bit from the girl in white the other day."

"All right! We're over half-way done with this book. Let's hurry up and grab the rest before they know what hit them. Once this is done, we can all go and live quiet lives together with Hayate." Vita stated, eager to get it down. The rest agreed and parted ways to gather more power.

* * *

_Back at the base on Earth..._

The communication phone rang as Amy came out from the kitchen with a glass of juice.

"Hello, this is Amy. What can I do for you?" She answered, touching the answer button.

"Oh, Miss Amy." The small screen buzzed to life and a woman's face appeared. "This is Marie from the Main Office Maintenance Staff, sorry to bother you."

"That's okay. Is something wrong?" Amy sat down on the couch to listen to the report.

"It's about those two Intelligent Devices that you entrusted me with before you left. They're acting kind of strange... We're done with all the repairs and part-exchanges that were called for, but the error codes don't seem to wanna go away."

"Error code? Which type?"

"Umm...They say that they still lack necessary parts. I'll send you the data right now." A little message box popped open and Amy scrolled through the content.

"The missing part is...what!?"

"Yeah...ah..this is some kind of mistake, right?" Marie looked worried. "Both the Devices are stuck on this message, and won't accept any commands no matter what we tried." So we're in kind of a bind..."

_Raging Heart, Bardiche...are you serious? CVK-792...A Velka-style Cartridge System?!_ Amy scowled as the message scrolled to the bottom. The word Please shined big and bold as both devices stubbornly made up their minds, regardless of the consequences that would follow.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 10: New Power- Cartridge Systems

**A/N** : Chapter 10 of Nanoha_ A's: Midnight Tome_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Nanoha A's belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

[ ] = Raging Heart talking

{ } = Bardiche talking

* * *

**Chapter 10: New Power- Cartridge Systems**

_Previously..._

"Error code? Which type?"

"Umm...They say that they still lack necessary parts. I'll send you the data right now." A little message box popped open and Amy scrolled through the content.

"The missing part is...what!?"

"Yeah...ah...this is some kind of mistake, right?" Marie looked worried. "Both the Devices are stuck on this message, and won't accept any commands no matter what we tried." So we're in kind of a bind..."

_Raging Heart, Bardiche__...are you serious? CVK-792...A Velka-style Cartridge System?!_ Amy scowled as the message scrolled to the bottom. The word Please shined big and bold as both devices stubbornly made up their minds, regardless of the consequences that would follow.

* * *

_Hayate's Residence..._

The sun hasn't peeked over the horizon and yet Hayate wheeled into the kitchen quietly. Looking over the counter, she noticed Signum sleeping slightly on the couch. Zafira snoozed right by her feet, his ears twitching. Smiling to herself, Hayate rummaged around the fridge and got a fire started on the stove. The sound of something being chopped reached Signum's ears and she stirred, opening her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Hayate spoke softly as she placed some chopped carrots into the pot.

"Huh?" Signum looked over at her mistress and shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"You should sleep properly on a bed. Otherwise you'll catch a cold." Hayate chastised lightly as she stirred.

"I–I'm sorry." Signum apologized as Zafira stirred, his nose sniffed at the sweet aroma in the air.

"Signum, were you up late again last night?"

"Yeah. But just...a little bit."

"Here." Hayate wheeled her way to her guardian and held out a cup. "It's hot milk. It'll warm you right up."

"You are so kind, Mistress Hayate." Signum accepted the cup and took a sip. Zafira got up slightly, folding his little blanket.

"I have some for you too, Zafira. Come on over here." Hayate led the wolf into the kitchen just as Shamal rushed in.

"I'm so sorry, Hayate. I overslept." She apologized as her fingers fumbled with her apron.

"It's okay, Shamal." Hayate spoke as she set a bowl of hot milk on the floor for Zafira.

"But still..." Shamal tried to apologize again until Vita walked in, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Good morning..."

"Ah, good morning Vita!" Hayate responded with a smile.

"You should go wash your face Vita." Shamal said.

"Not until I have had my cup of milk." Vita made herself comfortable at the table. Sighing, Shamal gave the youngest member her cup of milk while Signum looked at her own cup, lost in thought.

* * *

_School..._

At school, the students were busy chatting, laughing or minding their own business before the teacher clapped her hands. All eyes were on her and the noise died down.

"Now everyone, please pay attention. I know this is quite sudden, but I would like to introduce a new student at this school who will be joining our class as of today. This young lady comes to us from overseas. Please welcome Miss Fate." The door swung open and Fate, donned in her new school uniform walked in. Making her way to the front of the classroom, she turned to address the students.

"Hi, my name is Fate Testarossa. It's very nice to meet you all." The students applauded, welcoming their new classmate. After introductions, Fate found herself surrounded by others.

"Hey, what is school like where you come from huh?" One of the students asked her.

"School? Oh well, you see, I..." Fate started to explain before other student pipped up.

"Hey Fate, wasn't that a really sudden transfer?"

"Oh, yeah. There were all sorts of things..."

"You're really good at Japanese. Where did you learn how to speak it?"

"What kind of a place did you live before you came here?"

"Oh, well...I mean I...I don't..." Fate was bombarded with questions and she didn't know which to answer first.

"Fate's popular. Everyone loves her." Suzuka spoke as she, Nanoha and Arisa watched their friend.

"You know, all of this might get to be a bit tough to manage..." Nanoha chuckled.

"Huh, I guess I have no choice..." Taking it upon herself as head of the cliché group, Arisa strutted forward, clapping her hands to get attention. "All right, guys! She's a transfer student. And this is her first day of school, so don't toss her around like a rag doll."

"Arisa..." Fate spoke, clearly glad for her help.

"And you gotta ask questions one at a time. Everyone shouting together is confusing her." Noticing what they were doing, the students decided to take turns asking questions. Nanoha just smiled happily before the lunch bell rang for lunch.

"Let's go Fate! Lunch is here." Grabbing her friend's hand, Nanoha raced out of the classroom with Fate in tow.

"Nanoha, wait for us! Come Arisa." Following Nanoha's example, Suzuka grabbed Arisa's hand, causing the latter to blush.

"Suzuka what are you doing? I can run perfectly on my own! Stop holding my hand like I'm a toddler!" Suzuka just laughed. Outside on the roof, Nanoha and Fate were sitting perfectly together, eating their bentos when they arrived.

"Look at you two, all lovey dovey." Arisa teased them. "Before we know it, we'll have—mmorfph" She glared at Suzuka placed a piece of food in her mouth.

"Arisa, I don't think we should tease them about their love life like that." She smiled looking at her blushing friends. "Until they are ready to tell us. Who knows, maybe a baby will be due in a couple of years!"

"A b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-ba-ba-baby..." Fate couldn't stop stuttering, her face heated up with embarrassment.

"Mou! Stupid Suzuka! Stupid Arisa! Don't say it like that!" Nanoha pounced on her friends and chased them around with her hands in the air.

"Looks like the devil is coming to eat us!" Suzuka and Arisa laughed as they were continuously chased till the bell rang for next class.

* * *

_Back at Home..._

"Geez, that was terrible." Nanoha complained as she walked through the door. "Those two...teasing us like that."

"It's alright Nanoha." Fate smiled. Both girls rushed upstairs to Nanoha's room for privacy and homework.

"I brought some snacks and water." The door opened up and Claire walked in briskly, shutting the door with a hind leg. "I heard what happened at school, are you two a thing now?"

"Not...yet." Nanoha faked a smile when inwardly she wanted to wring someone's neck. Fate just stayed quiet but her cheeks were starting to have some color.

"I see...it's okay! Whatever is going on between you two, I totally support." Claire smiled, placing the tray on the table. "Well I'll take my leave, Arf and Yūuno are still working on the case. See you two later!" Excusing herself, Claire left the two lovebirds together.

"Hey, Nanoha. What do you think about those guys?" Fate asked after a few minutes.

"If you're talking about Arisa and Suzuka, I say they need a dose of Starlight Breaker for teasing us."

"No not them, I'm talking about the ones with the Book of Darkness."

"Oh, of course." Nanoha placed her cup down and sighed. "They are dangerous and formidable foes. We can't let our guard down."

"Yeah. The Guardian Knights, what do you think about them?"

"Let's see…" Nanoha put on her thinking cap, "the whole attack really took me by surprise and I was defeated so quickly, I didn't understand much of anything. But you had some sort of conversation with that swordswoman, right, Fate?"

"Yeah. And it really was the strange feeling. It's hard to put into words, but I just didn't feel like there was anything evil about her." Fate remembered her little conversation with Signum that one time.

"I see. It would be really nice if they could tell me the reason why they're aiming for the completion of the Book of Darkness. But it doesn't look like we can sit down and have a conversation..." Nanoha pouted at the idea of fighting. It wasn't like she is against getting her hands dirty but it was much easier if both sides could just talk it out.

"When you solidify yourself with strong will, it's hard for words from outside people to reach inside you. I know, because I was like that. I did things for mother's sake, no matter how much she hurt me, no matter how much I thought I was doing wrong, and no matter how much doubt I had. And while I was trying to believe that I was absolutely doing the right thing despite my feelings, I couldn't hear anybody else's words. But, to speak to someone honestly and to deliver your feelings is never a waste of time. For my mother's sake, and for my own sake, I had tried to believe in her so much, but I was shaken by the words that you spoke to me. If you need to fight and win in order for your words to be delivered, if that's the way things are then, I can fight for you without hesitation. Nanoha, you are the one that taught me, you and your strong heart." Fate smiled at the girl in front of her.

"I don't really think my heart is all that strong." Nanoha replied sheepishly.

"I'll become stronger, so I can plunge through how I feel."

"All right Fate, let's do our best." They nodded in agreement before their pager rang. A small screen popped up and Amy appeared.

"Nanoha! Fate! Come here immediately!"

"What's the matter?"

"Two of the knights have appeared above the city center. They are currently fighting against our agents. I'll transfer you two to the site once Raging Heart and Bardiche are complete."

"Understood we are on our way!"

* * *

_City Center…..._

"The Administration Bureau…." Zafira snarled angrily. Vita held the book close to her as she and Zafira stood back to back.

"These guys are nothing. We can take 'em down!"

"Stinger Blade Execution Shift, now!" Chrono's voice spoke from above and he cast the attack. Thousands of tiny blue stingers rained down upon the two knights, kicking up a cloud of dust upon contact.

"Zafira!" Vita shouted.

"Don't worry, Vita." The man growled, some of the needles were embedded in his arm. "This level of attack….will not put me down!"

"Chrono!" Amy's voice appeared. "I have delivered the powerful helpers to the site!"

"Nanoha! Fate!" Chrono exclaimed happily. Arf, Yūuno and Claire stood on the sidelines, their eyes focused on the task at hand.

"Those guys…." Vita narrowed her eyes.

"Now, Raging Heart!" Nanoha called, holding up the device high.

"Bardiche!"

"Set up!" Both of them shouted in unison.

[Order of the setup was accepted] Raging Heart acknowledged.

{Operating check of the new system has started} Bardiche spoke.

[Exchange parts are in good condition, completely cleared from the…..]

"W-What is this?" Nanoha looked at the device in confusion.

"Something's changed. It's different!" Fate said before Amy's voice reached their ears.

"Both of you listen carefully. Both Raging Heart and Bardiche have brand new systems on board."

"Brand new systems? Why?!" Nanoha asked.

"They chose, Miss Nanoha, at their own will, with their own feelings. Now both of you, call out to them, with their new name!"

{Condition, all green. Get set.}

[Standby, ready.]

"Now, Raging Heart Exelion!"

"Execute, Bardiche Assault!"

[{Drive Ignition.}]

"Those devices they have…Are they what I think they are!?" Vita exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

{Assault Form, cartridge set.}

[Accel Mode, standby ready.]

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here! Sorry for the wait guys, I had a bit of writer's block so…...yeah. Hoped you liked it anyways!


End file.
